


It’s a Shook Up World Except for Dean

by Meloenijs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Manful embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Castiel despaired at the sight.</p><p>“That’s not how make-up is supposed to look like, Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Shook Up World Except for Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [dc_summerlovin](http://dc-summerlovin.livejournal.com/). Originally posted at [my livejournal](http://meloenijs.livejournal.com/2844.html).  
> Prompts used: Drag musical. & Body exploration after sex (tickle fic?)
> 
> Kudos to everyone who gets the reference in the title.

 

  


Dean stood resigned with his arms lifted above his head. A sharp tug cut off his breath.

“Damn it Cas, I said to pull _gently_.”

Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh. “It’s important to pull tighter at your waist. The laces might come loose later on.”

Dean let his head fell back and groaned. “How do you even know this stuff?”

One last sharp pull and Castiel tied the laces of Dean’s corset closed, propping the remainders under the edge. He walked around to face Dean. “You may lower your arms now.”

Dean lowered his arms, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks. He blanched when he saw what Castiel had gathered in his arms. “Tell me you’re kidding. The corset’s bad enough and now you expect me to wear a glittering dress?”

Castiel just stared in response and held out the dress.

“Fine,” Dean grabbed the dress violently and stomped off to the bathroom, calling out over his shoulder, “You never breathe a word about this to Sam, you hear me?”

\---

Dean emerged from the bathroom closely shaven and wearing the dress, his own poor attempts at eye shadow and lipstick making his face look blotchy. Castiel despaired at the sight.

“That’s not how make-up is supposed to look, Dean.”

“If you’re such an expert, why don’t you do it?” Dean snapped. To his great annoyance, Castiel seemed to have taken him literally and had disappeared into the bathroom to fetch the products. This was the last time he let Sam talk him into an easy hunt – “just call Cas down to assist you”, his ass.

Dean settled down on the bed only to be hit in the face with a wet flannel. 

“I’ll re-apply your make-up but first we should clean the old layers off. It would make you look considerably older should we not do this.”

Castiel crouched in front of Dean, took over the flannel and gently wiped at Dean’s face. Dean was quietly freaking out about how focused Cas was staring at his lips, swiping the lipstick off them ever so tenderly.

By the time his whole face had been cleared from the messily applied make-up Dean had forgotten his initial discomfort and, eyes closed, had simply enjoyed the firm swipes across his face. He startled slightly at the touch of a brush against his lips but decided he trusted Cas. At least, it seemed like Cas knew what he was doing.

Castiel finished applying Dean’s make-up and stepped back with a barely-there smile. Dean got up from the bed to take a look at himself in the mirror. “Not bad, Cas. Seriously, where did you learn this?”

Castiel’s shoulders made a move that looked vaguely like a shrug. “I picked up a thing or two during my search for God.”

That was not what Dean had expected. What kind of man takes the time to learn how to apply make-up while searching for his absent father? He let it slide, thinking it was an angel thing.

“Never mind. Let’s go hunt this ghost.”

\---

Parking the Impala in front of the drag club, Dean started rethinking this whole undercover mission. There was just no way he could pull this off successfully. Posing as a drag queen to distract this ghost while Cas went off to salt and burn the body – what had he been thinking, agreeing to this?

The fluttering of wings pulled Dean out of his panic and he looked to his right, where Cas was being his usual stoical self. Damn angel with his permanent stubble. Why couldn’t he have taken a baby-faced vessel, so that Dean wouldn’t be in this position right now.

Castiel turned to face him, eyes sliding over Dean’s new wardrobe. “You look very fetching.”

Dean was pretty sure the sudden constricted feeling in his chest was an effect from wearing the corset rather than his heart skipping a beat. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go kill this son of a bitch.”

\---

All in all, everything went better than expected. A lot better. As in, it went so well it was making Dean uncomfortable. He’d had several propositions for a private show, and quite a few of the other drag queens had been giving him the stink eye.

When Castiel showed up to tell him the body was taken care of, Dean’s emotions were battling. He was relieved that no more casualties had fallen but on the other hand, this whole set-up had been unnecessary. Dressing up in a dress was not something _Dean Winchester_ just did without reason.

Dean blinked and repressed his feelings when he realised he’d been having another staring contest with Castiel for several moments. Good thing that Castiel’s appearance had scared off most of his suitors - who’d really started to creep him out - so they didn’t witness their eye s-  _moment_.

Cas seemed to have picked up on his mood, because he offered Dean his arm in an old-fashioned manner and glared at the men who were still mulling around, waiting for their chance. The gesture made Dean feel like a complete fool, but seeing as this night would never be mentioned again, _ever_ , he accepted.

They stepped out of the club, arm in arm, watched by jealous eyes. Outside, Dean didn’t immediately pull his arm away – for Cas’ sake, of course. The guy was obviously in need of some human contact.

Castiel got in the car with him, instead of just flying off into the sunset like he usually did after a completed job. It seemed like he was simply enjoying being there with Dean during the ride back.

\---

Back at the motel room, Dean’s priority was getting the damn corset off. After pulling the stupid dress over his head, he stood in just his boxers, shoes, and the corset in the middle of the room. He fumbled at the laces in vain, unable to reach their ends where Cas had stuffed them. Castiel laid his hands over Dean’s, stilling them.

“Let me do this.” 

Dean pulled back his hands and tried not to feel like a damsel in need of rescue from the big bad corset. He could feel the corset loosening, the slight pressure on his ribs disappearing and making his breathing effortless again.

Cas had worked open the backside and told Dean to hold up his arms again. He slowly tugged the corset over Dean’s head and placed it neatly on the dresser.

“Stay here, Dean,” Cas said right into Dean’s ear. Dean’s heart started beating slightly faster – because he was relieved to be released from the corset. That was all.

There were worrying sounds coming from the bathroom, where Cas had disappeared into; sounds of things being upturned and thrown about. Dean took action by taking a seat on the bed and removing his shoes.

He’d closed his eyes by the time Cas returned, leaning back slightly, just on the verge of slumbering. Behind him, the mattress dipped and two warm hands steadied his back. The click of something being opened sounded through the room, and Dean could smell body lotion.

“Wearing a corset can be taxing on your skin. It’s important to moisturise well,” Cas’ gravelly voice sounded from behind Dean. 

Some of the lotion got drizzled onto Dean’s back, the cold sensation drawing him back into wakefulness. The gentle massaging and rubbing in of the lotion however, lulled Dean back to peace. He leaned forward to better accommodate Cas.

Castiel squirted some more of the lotion onto his hands and started to rub it into Dean’s back, switching firm strokes with soft ones. After a while, Cas moved away and pulled Dean down to lie on his back. Settling himself on his knees over Dean’s body, he pulled a wet flannel from wherever he’d stashed it and started removing Dean’s make-up. After he finished, Cas poured out the lotion on Dean’s chest and started rubbing.

Dean felt completely at ease, his body relaxed and loose, free from any tension. Cas actually had nice hands, for a man. He might’ve snuck a look, once, and admired them. They were the perfect extension of Cas’ body, lean yet strong, and so damn skilled. 

As Castiel’s hands moved their way up towards Dean’s nipples, Dean felt his cock give an interested twitch. Great, now he’d scare off the virgin angel. Trying to think unsexy thoughts – and when had Cas become a sexy thought, anyway? – Dean moved slightly so Cas wouldn’t feel anything poking him in the leg.

Naturally this was what brought his beginning erection to Cas’ attention. Castiel looked down at Dean’s crotch, looked up into Dean’s eyes and _smirked_. Not outright – it was in the simple smugness radiating from his eyes. No other reaction seemed forthcoming though, since Cas just resumed rubbing the lotion into Dean’s skin.

Castiel finished applying the lotion all over Dean’s chest and moved away to return the tube from wherever he’d found it in the bathroom. Dean silently mourned the loss of body heath and wormed his way under the covers.

Emerging once again from the bathroom, Castiel took one look at Dean and started removing his trench coat. And his suit jacket, and – he just started outright stripping.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, amazed that Cas knew how clothes worked.

Castiel stopped unbuttoning his shirt to send one his patented looks at Dean. “I’m removing my clothes. That generally is what one does when going to bed.”

Baffled by the answer, Dean only noticed Cas had crawled in bed with him when he got manhandled into an apparently comfortable position for Cas. Meaning Dean was now being smothered into Cas’ chest, Cas’ arms encircling him while his own arm was placed over Cas’ waist. 

“Dean. Relax. You deserve to be taken care of,” Castiel said.

Damn angels with their mindreading. He tried to get comfortable in the embrace, shifting himself more comfortable around the unmovable object that was Cas.

“Cas, think you could loosen up a bit? It feels like I’m holding a rock.”

“My apologies. I forgot.”

It felt like Cas just melted into the not-cuddle they were having – they were manfully embracing. Resigned to the fact that he seemed doomed to be the little spoon in their manful embrace, Dean pushed Cas higher up so he could nestle into Cas’ chest.  
  
Dean sank into sleep like that - feeling warm, inside and outside, held close by Cas.

* * *

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How Cas got all his knowledge will forever remain a mystery, but I like to imagine he went off to experiment in between searching for God and that he knows a lot more than he lets on.


End file.
